


Distraction

by TheGryffindorBookworm



Series: Tale-Teller’s Writing Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Rating for Mild Language, light fluff, mcspirk sort of, mild mcspirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffindorBookworm/pseuds/TheGryffindorBookworm
Summary: Bones discovers a new interestDay 4 of the challenge





	Distraction

Honestly, Leonard despises writing reports. It’s long, boring, tedious work that never seems to end. Logging every visit to sickbay on a ship the size of the Enterprise is a task that never seems to end. Usually, Leonard finishes his work as quickly and efficiently as possible in a fashion that would make Spock give him the eyebrow raise of approval. In return, Leonard would give him a flirtatious wink. Jim would tell the two of them to get a room, and they would, but not without dragging their boyfriend with them. 

Leonard’s daydream is cut short as his padd dings, reminding him to finish his report. He worked through several more before he stumbled across a case with a reference to an incident on another ship fifty years back. Reading one old report leads to another, and then ten more. By the time Jim comes to check on him, he’s read at least thirty of them. 

“Bones, are you there?” A voice calls out as the door to his office opens, causing Leonard to jump ten feet in the air.  
“Shit! Damn it, Jim, you tryin’ to give me a heart attack?” 

“Wasn’t expecting you to startle like that, Bones.” Jim replies with a grin that Bones would call amused and even flirtatious if he hadn’t just been scared out of his skin. “What have you been doing? We were expecting you home three hours ago.” 

“Three hours?” Bones said incredulously. He settled back into his chair. “I guess I got distracted by these old medical logs. They’re interesting.” He was feeling rather sheepish. 

“Come on,” Jim said as he held out his hand for Bones to take, “Spock’s waiting for us. It’s late. You can finish tomorrow.” Jim led him home and his day progressed as usual. 

Bones would never admit it, but it became a habit. He would get so lost in the old medical logs that he would completely lose track of time.


End file.
